


【叶黄ABO】从入错更衣室开始的恋情系列短篇

by yiboliu758



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, 叶黄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiboliu758/pseuds/yiboliu758
Summary: 全职高手叶黄ABO同人文，包含系列短篇《从入错更衣室开始的恋情》、《轻轻尝一口怎么够》、《美味假期》、《粘人猫咪》





	【叶黄ABO】从入错更衣室开始的恋情系列短篇

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线第十赛季，OOC，有肉

【叶黄】从入错更衣室开始的恋情  


常规赛六轮战罢，兴欣目前积23分，排名中游。对于荣耀职业联赛史上初入联盟的新队，这样的名次已经够拿得出手了，然而兴欣却不同，叶修的目标是冠军！  
鉴于兴欣前半赛程魔鬼，开局不利的情况叶修已有所预见，尽管如此刚刚结束的本轮主场被蓝雨9比1横扫，就算是叶修也难免脑壳痛。  
尤其黄少天，最后团队赛的时候状态奇佳，频频在兴欣众人最不想要对手出现的地方果断杀出，将机会主义者的特长发挥得淋漓尽致……  
“叶修你不是要回来夺冠吗？这么软，行不行啊你！”黄少天层出不穷的垃圾话跟他冷静敏锐的战斗风格完全不同。  
若是平常，垃圾话对于叶修所起的挑衅作用非常有限，毕竟两人之间太过熟悉，更何况叶修本人可是嘲讽高手。但他堂堂一Alpha竟然被黄少天这货真价实的Omega当众嘲讽“软”，并被质疑“不行”，简直不能忍！  
如果不是职业联赛场上禁止对Omega各种暗示，叶修真想立马打字：“我硬不硬，行不行，你今天晚上试一下就知道了呵呵。”  
然而Omega保护协会可不是吃素的，他还不想被下场禁赛，因此这对话只存在于叶修的脑补中……

赛后两队队员们陆陆续续从体育馆侧门退场，黄少天没有跟随蓝雨大部队一起返回酒店，从战队的专车上取走背包，独自慢悠悠的晃回更衣室。  
“少天，一会儿聊聊。”先前在选手专用通道，两队擦肩而过的空档，叶修顺势对黄少天说。  
“好啊！”黄少天爽朗的点头。  
以他俩老朋友的关系，比赛后私下聚一聚也是常有的事。虽然兴欣这轮比赛惨败，但常规赛还长着呢，叶修对兴欣的未来充满信心。黄少天则是看见好友重返联盟，也挺开心。  
穿着蓝雨队服出门多有不便，谁让他粉丝多呢！黄少天想着先在体育馆换好便服再走，幸亏今天带了一身休闲装。

 

宽敞的更衣室里只有他一个人，三两下脱掉队服，黄少天光溜溜的坐在长椅上，打开背包，取出便服，正准备穿上突然手机响了。于是他只得光着身体先接电话……  
当叶修走进Alpha更衣室的时候，突然听见黄少天的声音，随即毫无防备的撞见了他的裸体！  
这还是叶修生平第一次真真切切的看到Omega的肉体，以往顶多青春期时在嘉世和Alpha队友一起看过小黄片，那也是很多年前了，更何况片子哪里能和眼前的真人相提并论！  
此刻黄少天坐着，侧面对着叶修，紧贴长椅那圆润的臀部，白皙的大腿，胸前粉嫩的乳尖无一不令叶修瞩目……Omega都是如此诱人吗？这简直犯规啊！  
黄少天将背包放在腿上，正巧挡住了他的重点部位，这反而令叶修产生了更多的遐想，他那根会不会也是嫩嫩的？  
虽然二十好几了还是光棍一条，但叶修与其他成年Alpha一样，本能的渴望着Omega香软的身体，明明黄少天这个季节不在发情期并没有产生强烈的信息素味，可叶修完全被他漂亮的裸体蛊惑，只觉更衣室中充满他的香味似的，不禁感到口干舌燥，全身的血液直往下半身涌……  
“叶……叶修？”终于，通完电话的黄少天注意到了不远处紧盯着他的叶修。随即用引以为傲的手速操起手机就往叶修脸上招呼，可叶修的反应速度那也是杠杠的，脑袋精准的往右一偏，完美闪避。  
眼看没砸中，黄少天气鼓鼓的瞪叶修，心里仿佛有万头草泥马在狂奔！  
“你说你没事摔什么手机，摔坏了还得买新的。你应该摔你搁腿上的背包，来吧，继续摔。”叶修对他说。  
黄少天原本还纳闷叶修咋主动邀请他砸包，仔细一想，自己如果真将背包扔掉，那岂不是连小鸡鸡都曝光了吗？好险！  
“叶不羞！”黄少天彻底炸毛。  
“我哪里不羞了，我可全身上下都穿得整整齐齐的，你看，我们大兴欣的队服不错吧？”叶修特别理直气壮，“现在是谁一丝不挂呢？”  
“堂堂荣耀教科书，竟然偷看Omega换衣服，不知羞耻厚颜无耻恬不知耻！”黄少天利索的骂道。  
然而叶修一语中的：“讲道理，这里是Alpha更衣室。”  
“什么什么？我走错了？”黄少天顿时头大，俊脸瞬间涨得通红。先前仿佛一只警惕的橘猫超不好惹，此刻却像被主人遗弃的小奶猫，可怜兮兮的瞅着叶修，不知所措，气焰全无。

叶修忍俊不禁，慢慢靠近他，先摸摸他的头毛令他放松戒备，而后宠溺的安慰道：“没事的，幸好进来的Alpha是我，我既不会趁机推倒你，也不会把今天你走错更衣室的事情说出去，放心吧我的少天……”  
叶修此刻的嗓音有着黄少天从未见识过的温柔，惹得他小心肝砰砰直跳。于是他下意识的抬起头，偷偷看叶修的脸，发现叶修的眼神也好温柔，不禁让人沉迷……  
“谁是你的啊。”黄少天嘴上虽然吐槽，身体却很诚实，一不小心主动抱紧了叶修，脸蛋依旧红红的，那么可爱。叶修立即回应了他，揽住他的腰，虽然很想抚摸他迷人的身体，却不得不克制，只是单纯的抱住他。  
他俩相识已有六年，今天却仿佛第一次真正认识对方，几乎在同一时刻，同样的念头闪过两人的脑海：“要不要试试和他谈恋爱？”

先开口的人是叶修：“少天，你有男朋友吗？”  
“没有。”黄少天轻轻摇头。  
“那你喜欢啥样的？”叶修边给他套上衣服，边问。  
“温柔的！”黄少天果断回答，乖乖伸直手臂，让叶修帮他穿衣服。  
“那我温柔吗？”叶修暧昧的问，边凑到黄少天的耳边说，“左腿先抬起来，再抬右腿，穿内裤……”  
黄少天耳根都红透了，害羞的嚷嚷：“别把我当小宝宝！”  
叶修往他那处瞄了一眼，道：“嗯，没有很小……”  
黄少天知道叶修在调戏他，却没生气，只是羞赧。迅速的套上内裤和长裤，而后问叶修：“那你呢，喜欢哪种类型？”  
“我喜欢乖一点的。”叶修笑着问他，“你乖不乖？”  
“不知道！”黄少天模棱两可的回答，衣服都已经穿戴整齐，却依旧满足的被叶修揽在怀里，还很甜的叫他的名字，“叶修……”  
“我想亲亲你，好不好？”叶修觉得黄少天特别乖。  
“这种事情不用问啦，笨老叶……”黄少天配合的闭上眼睛。

（END）

 

 

【叶黄R】轻轻尝一口怎么够  
#时间线第十赛季，前文：《从入错更衣室开始的恋情》、《每句话都很可口》（这个我电脑找不到原文了，哭哭，总之就是描写他俩热恋中歪腻的一篇）

连突刺！三段斩！拔刀斩！  
荣耀职业赛场上最耀眼的剑客选手非黄少天莫属，即便再基本的技能他总能在关键时刻恰如其分的使出，潇洒破招力挽狂澜，今次也不例外。  
蓝雨主场对烟雨最终决胜的团体赛赢得漂亮，现场观众为主队报以热烈的掌声……

美食人人爱，尤其广州人。黄少天原本标准吃货一枚，可今晚偏偏从组队去夜宵的蓝雨一行队友中溜号了，这绝对不寻常。  
究竟是谁有如此大的吸引力，让酷爱美食又喜欢热闹的黄少天从体育馆后门偷偷摸摸的打了个车，赶去白云机场？  
答案呼之欲出，那必须是他的男朋友叶修！  
两人约好今晚比赛后“不见不散”，黄少天现在一想到这四个字就忍不住脸红，谁让叶修之前逗他……  
话说叶修体谅他太辛苦，说了好几次不必来接机，可黄少天还是第一时间出现在了候机大厅。  
特别想叶修，想早点见到他！  
黄少天这会儿还没过多思考色色的事情，直到等了好久叶修终于出现，操作熟练的将他拐上车，再拐到机场附近一家宾馆，理所当然牵着他的手走进预订好的情侣豪华大床房，利落的将他剥光压倒在床上……

“叶修……”见对方视线集中于他的下体，黄少天羞涩的唤了一声，不知所措。  
“你那根好可爱！”叶修毫不吝惜的赞美，体育馆更衣室那次没能看仔细他的重点部位，现下得以好好欣赏一番，自然不会放过这个机会！他的男根果然很粉嫩，可能因为第一次太紧张，此时并没有勃起，乖乖的垂着，底部那两颗小肉球圆滚滚的。  
黄少天被他看得越发脸红，伸手去挡道：“你别一直盯着我的丁丁看啊！”  
即便抱怨的话语听上去也分外甜软，叶修只觉得他太可爱了，笑道：“我不看了，让我摸摸好不好？”  
就算他说不许，叶修也根本不会听吧？黄少天想着，冷不丁手被叶修握住，手指被叶修的指腹挑逗，惹得他很快有了感觉。叶修根本还没碰他的下体，他就已经晕晕乎乎的了，毕竟覆在他手上的这双是全联盟最有价值的手，白皙修长，指节分明。  
“那你想摸几下？”黄少天边问，边将手移开，乖巧的露出半挺的下体。  
叶修随口答道：“四、五下吧。”  
“好吧……”黄少天应允，还顺从的闭上眼睛。  
叶修觉得他好像小宝宝一样单纯，难不成还真以为自己只碰他几下就满足了？  
不客气的伸手一把握住他的男根，叶修随即上下撸动起来。  
黄少天还是第一次被其他人揉搓下体，羞得不行，随着叶修加快速度套弄，他爽得双腿直打颤，那根很快被玩得硬邦邦的，嘴里也发出诱人的呻吟：“嗯……啊……不是说好的四、五下么……啊……你坏……”  
“我反悔了，让我多摸摸！”叶修在黄少天的耳边低笑，感受到手中的东西完全挺立，十分火热，他忍不住将手往下移，温柔的捏了捏他的两颗肉球。  
“啊！”黄少天高叫一声，腰都直起来了，等叶修再去碰他的男根顶端，发现那处已经略微湿润。  
“啊……叶修……不要了……啊……再摸就……就要射了……”黄少天求饶。  
叶修见他这么乖，暂时放过他那根，转而去揉他的翘臀，充满弹性的手感令叶修欲罢不能！  
此时的黄少天已陷入情欲之中，面色潮红，双腿敞开。叶修毫不费劲的探到他的后穴，在穴口四周一阵爱抚后，黄少天就湿了。  
“好敏感啊！”叶修又在他的耳边说话。  
黄少天受不了他苏苏的嗓音，很想叶修干脆将手指捅进去，戳弄他的内壁，可对方迟迟不动作，惹得他用滑腻的大腿内侧皮肤磨蹭叶修的腰撒娇：“摸我里面嘛……”  
如此惹人疼爱的邀约叶修哪里还会拒绝，立即将手指探入他的小穴中，才搅弄没几下，黄少天就舒服得娇喘，待叶修伸进两根手指时，那紧致的内壁被充分爱抚，淫水喷涌而出！  
“啊啊……”黄少天高叫着下意识夹紧双腿，却又被叶修用另一只手掰开，他就想欣赏他那处狂喷蜜汁的景象。  
“不准看了……啊……好多水……”黄少天害羞的叫，身下的床单都被他弄湿了。  
“难得美景，再让我看一下呗！”叶修继续用手指挑逗他，不仅没有闭眼，反而变本加厉的凑得更近，将黄少天的嫩穴一览无遗。他知道这隐秘的穴从未被其他Alpha碰过，所以明明不在发情期，水还这么多。  
“讨厌！”黄少天虽然嗔怪一声，却忍住羞涩配合的大敞开双腿，“啊……那就再让你……看一小会儿……”只不过换了个姿势，小穴就更加难耐，缠着深入的两根手指不放，淫水直流。  
“好看吗？”黄少天甜甜的问。他并不是瘦弱的类型，尽管腰很细，臀部和大腿却挺紧实，拥有着成年人的性感身躯，嗓音却如少年般清澈。  
叶修被他诱惑得下体已经完全肿胀，又粗又硬，再不用他那骚穴消消火，可不就要欲火焚身了！  
将手指抽出来，叶修举着巨根摩擦黄少天的大腿内侧，俯身道：“乖，用你的小穴含住它！”  
这也是黄少天第一次见叶修沉沦在性欲中的模样，忽然挺高兴自己能挑起他的欲望，于是他主动挺起细腰，借由淫水的润滑，将这尺寸惊人的肉棒慢慢的塞进自己的小洞中……  
“啊啊疼！”肉棒的粗度和硬度都是手指远远无法比拟的，初经人事的后穴只不过才吞进顶端，黄少天就感到一阵疼痛。  
“放松，少天……”叶修赶紧哄道，把握回主动权一边抚摸他的后背一边用力将肉棒往里顶。  
“啊啊……啊……好疼……啊……轻点……我是第一次……”黄少天不禁央求。  
叶修被他紧致的小穴夹得超爽，哪里停得下来，更加勇猛的冲撞，黄少天很快被他操哭了，一会儿叫着“不要”，一会儿又紧紧抱住他不放，惹得叶修兴奋不已的压在他身上，将他的双腿翻折，快速抽插！  
“啊……啊啊……啊……”黄少天再也说不出完整的话，只得不停的叫。此时叶修突然顶到了他的敏感点，那处软肉经不起硬物来回摩擦的刺激，一阵收缩，紧紧咬住巨根不放！  
“你里面好舒服啊！含得真紧……”叶修明了黄少天也得了趣，对准他这处软肉猛烈的进攻起来。  
“啊啊啊！”黄少天高叫，澎湃的快感令他不自觉的跟随叶修的动作扭动腰身。如此疯狂的做爱和他想象中不太一样，都是初次他以为过程中会比较含蓄，可事实上不论叶修还是自己都理性全无，彻底沉溺其中……  
肉体碰撞的声音不绝于耳，黄少天的小穴不断的流出动情的蜜汁，湿润了深埋在里面的巨根。  
“少天……少天……我爱你……”叶修低诉情话，亲吻黄少天的颈项，而后水到渠成的咬破他的腺体临时标记。  
奶香味的信息素刹那间充满他的鼻腔，叶修满足的深吸一口，下体似乎又胀大了几分，差点就把持不住在湿热的小穴中泄出来！  
“啊……叶修……我也爱你……啊啊……”黄少天热情的回应，嘴里不断溢出甜蜜的呻吟声。小穴被塞得满满的，紧缚着、吸吮着肉棒。  
紧密的结合使得两人一起攀向情欲的巅峰，在叶修继续大力抽插了几十下后，黄少天率先达到了高潮，一道白液从挺立的男根顶端射出，小穴也喷涌出大量的淫水，叶修被他剧烈紧缩的软肉夹得舒爽至极，低吼着射出精液。

“怎么还不拔出来？软掉后都这么大，不能一直搁在里面啦……”黄少天浑身瘫软，躺在叶修怀里小声抱怨。  
此刻无论他说什么，在叶修听起来都像是调情，惹得叶修抱住他一顿猛亲，很快那根竟然又硬了！  
“你刚说谁软掉了？”吻毕，叶修质问他，故意抽动了两下肉棒。  
“啊！你硬，你硬，你可硬了！”黄少天都快哭了。  
叶修在床上那么猛，再来一轮的话，他明天都别想下床！  
“哎呀，荣耀全联盟数你最硬！”见叶修还没抽出来的意思，黄少天企图将男朋友夸得天花乱坠，以此蒙混过关。“放过我吧，叶神大大我的亲亲男朋友叶修！”  
可叶修不为所动，笑道：“就算我答应放过你，我下面这根全联盟最硬的宝贝也不答应啊！剑圣大大我的亲亲男朋友少天，再来一发好不好？”  
结果毫无悬念，你们懂的。

 

（END）

 

 

 

 

【叶黄R】美味假期  
#时间线第十赛季，前文：《从入错更衣室开始的恋情》、《每句话都很可口》、《轻轻尝一口怎么够》

在以往单身的岁月里，黄少天每年最害怕的就是这几日，从十六岁青春期算起他不得不靠抑制剂撑过Omega发情期已长达八年。原本今年也早早的准备好了抑制剂，万万没想到两个多月前他居然奇迹般的恋爱了，对象还是相识多年的老朋友叶修……看来抑制剂什么的可以扔掉啦！  
瞧见日历上标红的发情期的日子即将到来，黄少天从抽屉里翻出抑制剂，顺手扔进了垃圾桶，心里莫名有点小激动：“哥也是有男朋友的人了嘻嘻。”  
绝大部分Omega在发情期前都会明显感受到身体乏力，黄少天也不例外，平时活蹦乱跳的他每年到这会儿就蔫了，总会提前向蓝雨战队老板和队长请十天长假——假条上的理由大喇喇的填写“Omega发情期”，耿直程度可见一斑。  
作为Omega，黄少天虽然觉得是挺不方便，不受发情期和信息素影响的Beta更令人羡慕，但生理构造不是自己能选择的，他倒也不以身为Omega觉得有什么可羞耻的，在荣耀职业赛场上即使Omega，只要表现出色照样可以创造出一番成就。  
黄少天的假期总是在第一时间得到批准，今年也是如此，不过观察仔细的喻队发现他这次的假条上，除了那几个字，还带了三个波浪线符号“Omega发情期~~~”，似乎心情不错的模样……

黄少天岂止心情不错，行动力更是爆表，才刚从蓝雨训练基地出来就拦了一辆出租车直奔机场，至于他此行的目的地还用说吗，当然是杭州！  
待叶修接到黄少天的电话的时候，对方已经不声不响在附近租了一套两室一厅的房子，而后突然出现在上林苑，给他一个大大的惊喜。  
“少天！”异地恋有多折磨人这段时间叶修体会深刻，难得见着恋人自然欣喜若狂，也顾不得在小区门口，一把抱住黄少天。  
紧贴颈项，一股诱人的奶香味铺面而来，是叶修最喜欢的黄少天的信息素味，他本能的察觉到今日这气味比往常浓烈，亲亲他的脸颊问道：“专程来找我的吗？是不是有什么重要的事情还没告诉我？”  
“你猜。”黄少天调皮的笑，将一把钥匙塞进叶修的手中，“总之我请了十天假，这十天你得跟我住，负责养我。先声明我可不好养，你得天天给我买好吃的，别想用泡面打发我。”  
见他笑得虎牙都快着凉了，叶修心里喜欢得紧，连忙搂着他的腰哄道：“没问题，我的少天大大！”

直到两人歪腻的走进温馨套房，顺势滚上床单，叶修才从黄少天的口中了解到他突然出现的真相……  
“今晚不要了，我没力气，好困呀。我每次发情期前两三天都这样，不舒服，等到发情期就更难受，好可怜的。”黄少天躺在床上，双手护住仅剩的小内裤。  
“你快到发情期了？”叶修又惊又喜，虽然先前嗅着他的信息素味时就有所怀疑，但此刻听他坦白心理上仍受到不小的冲击。  
“嗯。”黄少天害羞的点头。  
“少天！”叶修强忍生理上的冲动，又将睡衣给黄少天套上，宠溺的亲吻他的脸颊。  
黄少天特地在发情期到来之前，千里迢迢的赶来杭州投奔他，这份依赖令叶修动容！说明黄少天想要被他标记，Omega一旦被某个Alpha最终标记，就将永远属于这个Alpha……

禁欲两天后，叶修等到了黄少天的发情期。  
平时仅在靠近他脖子的腺体处才能嗅到的奶香味，此时此刻充满了整个房间，香甜得醉人。沉浸在这甘美的香味中的叶修，最原始的冲动都被沙发上的宝贝儿挑起，等不及将他抱上床，恨不得立即吃拆入腹，就地正法！  
内裤突然被叶修撕开，黄少天羞羞的嚷嚷：“你好暴力啊，这么性急？”  
不知道是不是叶修的错觉，黄少天的嗓音比平常软，躺在沙发上故意动来动去的。  
叶修双手箍住他的腰，待黄少天无辜的望向他时，手再往下猛然拉开他的两条腿，惹得黄少天惊呼一声：“哎呀！”  
“都还没碰你那里，水就流出来了，啧啧。”叶修盯着黄少天的嫩穴赞叹道。  
“发情期的Omega都是这样的……”黄少天羞得不行，却没有制止叶修欣赏他的小穴。  
见他这么乖，叶修变本加厉的往他臀下塞了一个抱枕，使得小穴整个暴露在外。  
“叶修……”黄少天身体发热，双颊绯红，眼神迷蒙，无助的唤了一声恋人的名字。  
叶修哪里忍得了，拉开裤链，掏出火热的巨根。他还没说什么，黄少天就主动捧起他那根轻轻的舔弄，边舔还边看叶修，乖巧的姿态和柔软的小舌惹得叶修下腹升起一阵快感，巨根越发肿胀！  
“喜欢吗？”叶修的声音充满情欲，黄少天嘴里塞着他的巨物没办法回答，却用更加卖力的吹含取悦叶修，爽得他低喘出声，“啊……”  
叶修的反应令黄少天颇为得意，迷蒙的眼神变得生动调皮，惹得叶修忽然想要欺负一下他，于是身体往前倾，将肉棒往他的喉咙顶！  
毫无防备的黄少天被他弄得差点呛到，哭唧唧的吐出巨根，脸蛋鼓成了一个奶黄包，委屈的瞪着叶修：“好坏啊你！”  
“不关我的事，是我下面这根一看见你就忍不住使坏，谁让你这么可爱？”叶修赶紧亲亲他，温柔的吸吮他的唇瓣。  
炸毛的小橘猫很快被亲吻安抚，闭上眼睛享受，双唇开启令叶修的舌头得以探入他的口中，寻着他的小舌嬉戏一番……  
黄少天的口液十分香甜，与他身上的气味相似，刺激着叶修的欲望。  
缠绵的湿吻过后叶修沿着黄少天的颈项、喉结、锁骨，一路又吻又咬的来到他的胸前，那两颗粉嫩的乳头被舔没几下就硬了，叶修伸手去按压顶端，弄得黄少天舒服的娇喘。  
叶修见他如此敏感，更加用力捏住乳头往外提拉，直到把黄少天的两颗乳尖都玩弄得特别硬挺……  
“嗯啊……别再捏了……啊！”黄少天求饶，随即叶修的手指真的放开他的两颗乳头。刚一放松警惕，忽然其中一颗挺立的乳尖又被叶修的牙齿轻咬，惹得他浑身酥麻，连小穴都湿得不行。  
叶修知道他很有感觉，满意的瞧见他略微红肿的右乳尖沾满了自己的唾液，低笑道：“你更喜欢右边这颗被疼爱还是左边？”  
“这问题好奇怪！”黄少天害羞的嚷嚷，但他的乳头却挺立依旧，仿佛渴望着叶修的逗弄。  
稍后，见叶修盯着他湿漉漉的小穴看，视线并不在两颗乳头上，黄少天脸一阵滚烫绯红，空气中的信息素味越发浓郁。  
叶修情不自禁的伸手去拨弄那淫水充沛的穴口，黄少天喘息着撒娇：“嗯……我最喜欢这里被疼爱……”  
“这里是指哪里啊？”叶修又逗他，明知故问，同时手上的动作不停，用掌心不断摩擦他穴口四周细嫩的皮肤。  
“啊……你凑近点……我再告诉你……叶修……啊……”黄少天叫得可甜了。  
叶修低头，将耳朵凑过去，接着便听到黄少天极为小声的嘀咕了一句：“小洞洞……”  
霎时叶修的下腹一紧，像是被猫爪撩过般心痒难耐，只想要立即将肉棒捅进那销魂的小洞！于是他将身体挤进黄少天的两腿之间，肉棒顶端抵住他的穴口，动作强势的抬起他的脚踝，声音却十分温柔：“少天，我直接插进来好不好？”  
“嗯！”黄少天点头应允，像是被他苏苏的嗓音诱惑，也顾不得后穴还没经过充分的前戏。  
话音刚落，小穴即刻被粗大的异物入侵，叶修的行动迅速得仿佛无缝衔接，令黄少天想起荣耀赛场上他那似乎没有极限的手速，原来不仅手速快，就连这根也如此迅猛……  
见身下的恋人脸上的小表情一惊一乍的，还有时间胡思乱想，叶修加大力度，使劲顶他敏感的穴壁，惹得黄少天发出一波高叫，小穴被操得又疼又酥麻！  
“你真紧……”叶修满意的压在黄少天身上抽送，狭窄的沙发可不比宽敞的双人床，容纳他俩显得有些拥挤，却也使得两人身体的贴合更加紧密，连黄少天挺起的男根和底部的两颗小肉球都受到叶修腹部的挤压。  
“啊啊……啊……嗯啊……”前后两边同时的刺激令黄少天几乎晕眩，舒服得细腰直颤。  
两人激烈的欢爱使得沙发响动声不绝于耳，混合着结合处的啪啪声，以及小穴被肉棒干出更多淫水的润泽声，黄少天奶香味的信息素在空气中迷漫，叶修闻着这极其钟爱的气味，都快溺死在他身体里了！  
黄少天还主动扭腰摆臀，一直用湿热的软肉夹叶修的肉棒，绝妙的滋味令他欲罢不能，两人真是天生一对。  
“啊……你的……太大了……啊……疼……要去了……啊啊……”黄少天本能的娇喘不已，随着叶修发动猛攻，大力抽出插入，每一次都狠狠撞击他的小穴深处，试图打开连接他体内最隐秘的生殖腔的通道。  
“先别丢……少天儿，我就快进到你最里面了！”尝试了数次之后，小穴被撑大到极限，叶修终于找到那处最毫无防备的软肉，而后一鼓作气勇猛挺进，如愿以偿的干到了黄少天的生殖腔。  
“啊啊啊……好深……叶修……叶修！”黄少天被操哭了，叶修刚一进去那里，他就哭着射了，滚烫的精液射在了叶修和他自己的肌肤上。  
“少天……啊！”生殖腔中的大量淫水冲刷着肉棒，剧烈收缩的内壁紧紧包裹着又粗又硬的茎身蠕动，叶修一辈子都没如此舒爽过，兴奋得低吼。  
黄少天喜欢看叶修动情的模样，明明刚刚经历高潮，却很快又被挑起欲望：“嗯……还要……嗯啊……”  
信息素的甜味进一步蔓延发酵，黄少天身体的每一处无不吸引着叶修，深埋进他体内的男根从各个角度与温暖的腔体亲密接触，抵死缠绵。  
“少天……少天……少天儿……你里面好棒！”深度摩擦他的生殖腔带来的巨大快感令叶修沉醉，无论他抽动的节奏加快还是放慢，那内壁始终紧缚着他的肉棒，发情期的Omega身体太销魂了，还那么香，让他只想时间在这一刻停留。  
“叶修……啊啊……啊……啊……啊啊……”黄少天叫个不停，生殖腔被操得淫水四溢，随着叶修抽插的动作蜜汁被一波波带出，经过小穴沿着大腿根流出来，弄脏了沙发。  
叶修尽情享受着黄少天的所有甜美，边持续着下体的律动边抱着他一阵热吻，极喜爱只属于自己的迷人少天儿！  
“啊……叶修……啊……我爱你……啊啊……标记我吧……”深吻之后，黄少天伸手环住叶修的脖子，修长的双腿缠住他的腰，邀请恋人彻底占有他。  
两人过往的回忆像走马灯一样在叶修和黄少天的脑海中闪过，点点滴滴涌上心头，叶修宠爱的亲了亲黄少天的额头。茫茫人海要遇到一个心意相通的人那么难，再次庆幸自己没有错过他。  
“少天……我也爱你……宝贝儿！”叶修提腰更激烈的抽动肉棒，进行最后一轮冲刺。  
结合处的巨大快感令黄少天濒临高潮，叶修也快到达极限，低喘一声后又连续猛插了数下，终于肉棒顶端膨胀抖动着射出了精华！  
“啊啊啊啊……”生殖腔彻底被Alpha的精液浇灌，生理和心理上的双重刺激让黄少天再度达到高潮，男根喷出灼热的白液，大量淫水也从穴口喷涌而出……

“舒服吗？”事后叶修没急着起身，仍旧压在黄少天身上亲昵的咬他的耳朵。  
“痒……”黄少天没回答叶修的问题，就只是害羞的笑。此刻他已完全属于叶修，这种感觉特别甜蜜。  
“想要给我生宝宝吗？”叶修继续调戏他，手也没闲着，抚摸他圆润的臀部。  
“不要，我自己都还是个宝宝！你刚才不还叫我‘宝贝儿’吗？”黄少天有理有据的宣告。  
叶修哭笑不得，揉揉他的头毛，完全没有嘲讽他，反而特真诚的劝说：“我真的很想要宝宝，以后等我们都退役了，生一个好不好？”  
黄少天典型的吃软不吃硬，见叶修的态度如此诚恳，立马不好意思的脸红了。  
认识多年的好处大概就是他在想什么，叶修立即能从黄少天的表情中猜个七七八八，于是他乘胜追击，畅想未来：“我们的孩子肯定很厉害，这不天生玩荣耀的料么？”  
“那必须的！”黄少天中招妥妥的。  
叶修爱惨了他的直率，抱紧他亲个不停。  
黄少天知道又一次一脚踩进了叶修挖的坑里，不过他甘之如饴……  
其实未来对于他俩来说还挺遥远，更重要的是把握现在。如此美味的假期，一年只有一回，这几日每时每刻都不能浪费！  
休息一阵后，叶修将黄少天从客厅沙发抱到卧室大床上，准备提枪再战，嘿咻嘿咻~

 

（END）

 

 

 

 

【叶黄R】粘人猫咪  
#时间线第十赛季，前文：《从入错更衣室开始的恋情》、《每句话都很可口》、《轻轻尝一口怎么够》、《美味假期》

被标记过后的Omega通常会变得十分依赖他的Alpha，黄少天也不例外，这几日时不时粘着叶修像只小奶猫。叶修属于喜欢别人依赖他的类型，尤其对方还是认识多年的黄少天，感觉特别奇妙！  
由于分属不同战队，黄少天过往别说依赖他了，在荣耀赛场上根本是劲敌。场下虽然两人一直是好友，但黄少天的个性就不是撒娇的那种，从未利用过Omega的天生优势，反而直来直去的宛如Beta。  
为了更好的照顾仍处于发情期的黄少天，叶修向陈果请了一周假，但离不开荣耀的他每天下午仍会准时去训练室与队友们集训两小时左右。  
兴欣这支战队太年轻，纵使经历过挑战赛，但职业联赛与挑战赛大相径庭，每支队伍的实力都不容小觑，他们还有很多需要提升的方面，尤其团队作战。

这天，黄少天午睡醒来没见着叶修，嗅着棉被残留的叶修的气味在床上滚了一圈，心里空落落的……于是他换好便服，戴上口罩，偷溜到兴欣战队的大本营兴欣网吧门口。  
对于这里改造后的格局，黄少天曾听张佳乐提起，一楼是照常营业的网吧，二楼被分隔为一间间小屋，装修成了训练室、战术室、技术部、网游公会部等。话说对于霸图四人一起去兴欣网吧的行为，黄少天还挺鄙视的评价“集体打探敌情你们脸皮也真够厚的”，张佳乐辩解“哪啊，就路过顺便看看”……  
自从第八赛季助力叶修在荣耀网游第十区刷副本记录那晚之后，这还是黄少天第一次来兴欣网吧。对比豪门蓝雨的训练基地，兴欣这边自然完全不够看，甚至本赛季联盟其他任何一家战队的训练场所都比兴欣正规得多。然而叶修，这个曾经三次登上荣耀巅峰的强者选择了兴欣，一路带领这支充满未知数的战队杀回联盟。  
早在叶修退役那年，黄少天就知道他会回来，并且不会加入其它豪门战队从挑战赛回来，他聚集了一群同样热爱荣耀的选手，有像唐柔、包子这样的新人，也有像魏琛这样的老人。  
黄少天不是没有脑补过叶修投奔蓝雨的可能性，但他比联盟绝大多数选手都更了解叶修，在嘉世的种种经历使得他不会寻求融入豪门战队这条看上去更容易的出路，黄少天理解并尊重叶修的选择，并且在两年前就曾鼓励过他。  
虽然常规赛已同兴欣交手，此刻瞧见“兴欣网吧”的显眼招牌，黄少天仍难免感慨万千……

调整心情后，黄少天悄悄走进网吧，幸好他已经被叶修标记，即使处于发情期身上散发的信息素味对其他Alpha的诱惑力也大大降低，否则断不敢出现在网吧这种人多嘈杂的地方。  
“妹子你好，我找叶修。”黄少天冲收银小妹打招呼。  
“你谁啊？”小妹警惕的问道。这人戴着口罩，看上去不免可疑。  
“我是黄……”想想就算报出大名对方也不一定认识，黄少天干脆直接说道，“我是他男朋友。”  
“啊？你坐会儿，我去叫叶哥下来。”小妹吃了一惊，动作迅速的上楼。  
黄少天背靠前台，心里念叨着“叶哥”这一称呼，竟然吃起了飞醋！转瞬一想，兴欣战队漂亮小姐姐可多，并且不乏Omega……  
等叶修飞奔下楼看见黄少天的时候，发现他表情气鼓鼓的，立即将他领到楼上。更重要的是叶修注意到网吧里不少人都在朝前台张望，明显是被黄少天的香味吸引，他仗着已被标记就以为没事，可得好好教育一下！  
叶修不客气的把黄少天锁进无人的战术讨论室，拉上窗帘，再将他推倒在角落的沙发上：“你怎么敢一个人出门，发情期的Omega有多危险不知道吗？”  
叶修从未对他这么凶过，惹得黄少天特别委屈的扭头不理人，闷闷不乐的挠沙发靠垫。  
“不说话？”叶修见他根本没有反省，发狠的拽下他的裤子往屁股上猛的招呼了一掌。  
“呜呜呜呜呜……”黄少天疼得眼泪花都飚出来了，在沙发上扭来扭去，心里更觉憋屈，嚷嚷，“落花掌不是这样用的，你混蛋！家暴啦！叶修大坏蛋！大魔王！”  
面对他这一系列的指控，原本表情严肃的叶修瞬间被逗乐，对于自己下手过重也有些后悔，心疼的揉揉他屁股上的红印，哄道：“少天，宝贝儿，还疼吗？”  
“你现在叫我宝贝儿也没用，因为你一点都不宝贝我！大魔王！”黄少天嘴里还在忿忿不平的哼唧，可穿好裤子后却径直坐在叶修腿上，美其名曰肉垫，实际就是想跟他撒娇而已。  
“是是是，我是大魔王……”叶修把他圈进怀里，居然欣然接受了这个称呼，谁让他的Omega实在太可爱了，明明还在生气却情不自禁的粘着他。  
彻底结合后，两人对彼此的气味更加无法抗拒，此刻只是被叶修抱着，黄少天就浑身发软。  
“大魔王要吃了你这只小奶猫，怕不怕？”叶修知道他有感觉了，故意咬他耳朵。  
“不太好吧，这里可是你们兴欣的地盘……”黄少天红着脸推辞，身体却不由自主的想要。  
呼吸间满是他浓郁的香味，叶修难免心驰荡漾：“真的不要？”  
“快带我回家吧！”黄少天强忍着生理冲动提议。  
叶修毕竟是兴欣的队长，万一被其他人知道和他在兴欣的训练场所做爱，黄少天担心影响不好。再说自己来这里找他，也没想到做爱，他只是想快点见到他，每分每秒都不愿分开，即使午睡前叶修还和他在一起……  
“少天……”叶修亲亲黄少天的嘴唇，浅尝辄止。他很享受黄少天粘着他，对于黄少天的体贴更加感动于心。  
之后，叶修破天荒翘了全队合练，携黄少天从战队专用的侧门离开网吧。

八卦不胫而走，终于兴欣全队上下都知道叶修恋爱了。  
根据收银小妹的描述，魏琛、方锐等人第一时间猜到叶修的对象竟然是黄少天！  
魏琛那叫一个痛心疾首，黄少天这么好的孩子，怎么就看上荣耀第一猥琐的叶修了呢！实际上黄少天早已二十好几，哪还是什么孩子，大概在魏琛的心里他永远是当初蓝雨训练营中那个阳光小男孩吧……  
除了老魏，网吧其他人对于叶修脱单喜闻乐见，尤其苏沐橙，之前她一直担心叶修一辈子光棍来着。方锐则吼着要吃喜糖，包子已经着手研究叶修和黄少天的星座相性……  
至于碰巧目睹叶修和黄少天一起离开的老板娘，不禁感叹恋爱的力量！  
“没正经事就赶紧走吧，别耽误我们训练。”她还记得之前霸图四人来网吧“遛弯”时叶修很快下达逐客令。对比今日叶修对黄少天的态度，啧啧……  
她看到他们手牵着手，仿佛不是荣耀中所向披靡的顶尖高手，只是再普通不过的恋爱中的Alpha和Omega。

到达出租屋后，叶修可无论如何都不会再放过黄少天了。  
“以后发情期可不准再一个人跑到网吧来找我了，记住没有？”叶修咬黄少天脖子上那块腺体，下半身勃起的肉棒顶他光裸的臀。  
“记住了……嗯啊！”黄少天乖巧的应允，发出诱人的喘息声，随即伸手握住叶修的男根，甜蜜的述说，“你怎么不问我今天为什么来找你？因为我想你了……你要对我好一点，要疼我，不能再打我屁股你发誓！”  
“好，我发誓！”叶修安抚他道。讲道理哪有人边抓住别人的命根子边让人发誓的，太皮了！可叶修也不跟黄少天计较，因为他说想他了，望着他的眼睛忽闪忽闪的特别可爱。  
黄少天满足的爱抚手中的巨物，叶修被他撸得欲望高涨，视线所及之处恰巧是他粉红色的乳尖，叶修捏住其中一颗轻揉慢捻。  
“嗯……这边也要……”黄少天配合的挺起胸膛，将尚未得到疼爱的另一颗乳头送到叶修的手里。  
“少天喜欢乳头被玩弄吗？”叶修挑逗的问，边按压他的乳尖，使得两颗红点都很快被弄硬了。  
“嗯……啊……不知道……”黄少天羞涩的笑。手刚放开叶修的那根，又顽皮的用大腿内侧去夹，觉得那生龙活虎的巨物特别好玩。  
叶修很宠的抚摸他的腰，反正他的皮肤柔滑，男根被夹着磨蹭也挺舒服。除了生理上，更有心理层面的愉悦，任何与黄少天亲密无间的互动，叶修都喜欢得不得了！回想起当初完全不会撒娇的黄少天，叶修不禁感叹他可真是个宝贝，只要温柔以待，用心疼爱，黄少天就会对他展现出从未对其他人流露的软萌的一面，是只属于他的小奶猫……  
“少天……”叶修唤恋人的名字，掌握回主动权，一手从黄少天的侧腰移动到臀部，猛捏他的臀肉，另一只手游走至他的穴口，手指若有似无的逗弄小穴四周敏感的皮肤，却故意不探进小穴里面。  
“嗯……嗯……唔……叶修……”黄少天被叶修有重有轻的高超技巧给弄得情难自禁，后穴流出一股股蜜汁。  
叶修知他情动，大力分开他的双腿，欣赏他那湿透的小穴。  
“好漂亮！”叶修赞叹道。那里不仅湿润，而且还微微张开，依稀可见内里粉色的软肉。叶修立刻回忆起连日来男根被这销魂的小穴紧紧包裹住的强烈快感，还有小穴里面那温暖的生殖腔，稍微被他疼爱就掀起一阵阵高潮，敏感至极……  
一想到这，叶修下半身的浴火烧得更旺。  
黄少天原本被他盯着看得越发羞赧，直至注意到叶修高举的巨根欲求不满的抖动，黄少天忽然狡黠的笑了——他本来就长得好看，笑起来更是让人心动不已。  
“别得意，是谁这几天高潮了不知道多少次？”叶修明明沉醉于他的笑容，嘴上却也不吃亏。  
黄少天脸涨得通红，没什么底气的反驳道：“反正不是我咯……哎呀！”刚努力并拢双腿不给叶修继续审视后穴的机会，结果一动反而那里又流出汁水。  
“真可爱啊！”叶修压在他的身上坏笑，一边伸手揉弄他湿漉漉的穴。  
“啊……叶修……进来……”黄少天话音刚落，叶修立即掰开他的双腿猛的挺入，一如他被最终标记那晚，两人默契得仿佛已相好多年。  
借由淫水的润滑，肉棒顶端径直顶到穴壁，一下下强烈的撞击惹得黄少天酥麻的高叫：“啊啊啊……慢一点……啊……别一来就……这么用力……”  
“不是你邀请我进来的吗，少天儿？”叶修哪里慢得下来，身下的宝贝里面太舒服了，又紧又热，他恨不得能再强硬一些呢！  
“啊啊……我哪知道……你这么……猛……啊啊啊……叶修！”黄少天求饶似的唤恋人的名字，脚尖都绷直了，更多的蜜汁从穴口流淌至大腿和床单上。  
叶修瞧见他性感的模样，心动的去拎他的脚踝，使得他的双腿敞得更开，随即那被不断抽插的颜色极为粉嫩的小穴整个暴露在叶修的视线之下，每当他用力插入，小穴即呈现出扩张的姿态，而当他迅速抽出总伴随着淫水涌出的画面，简直太勾人！  
加之听觉上的刺激，两人肉体碰撞的激烈声响不绝于耳，叶修和黄少天都忍不住情欲高涨，想要更加亲近对方，连呼吸间都充满彼此交融的信息素味……  
“少天……舒服吗？”叶修边揉黄少天硬挺的男根，边持续着疯狂的抽送。  
“叶修……叶修……啊……叶修……啊啊……”被一次次贯穿的黄少天不停的叫，却并非先前求饶似的呻吟，而是极致欢愉的叫喊，快感越来越强烈，舒服得他屁股都在抖。  
对于他即将达到高潮的表现，叶修了然于胸，或者说他就是想看他不断高潮的样子，于是特别卖力的变换角度狠戳他的嫩穴。  
“啊……不行……要去了……啊……叶修……啊啊啊！”黄少天尖叫，终于在叶修的持续发力下爽射了，前端在他手里喷精了好一阵，后穴也涌出大量的蜜汁。  
“乖，射这么多……里面也都是水……好热……”叶修爽得不舍离开紧致的小穴，压在黄少天身上越发起劲的抽动。  
“啊……你怎么耐力……这么强……啊……啊啊……大魔王……别一直连突刺啊！”黄少天嘴里乱叫，可怜兮兮的瞅着快速律动的叶修。  
结果耐力惊人的“大魔王”非但没有放过他，反而趁他乱叫分神的空档直捣密地，片刻后粗硬的巨根已与柔软的生殖腔水乳交融。  
“啊！你耍炸……啊……偷使大招好坏……啊啊……啊啊……叶修哥哥……”敏感点忽然被顶弄，黄少天动情的呻吟。  
“这里吗？少天喜欢被这样弄……”叶修找准黄少天最敏感的那处软肉不断撞击，彻底享受到生殖腔的紧缩。  
对于适才脱口而出的爱称，等反应过来后黄少天虽然有些羞赧，心里却也极为甜蜜，这几日他完全将自己毫无保留的展现在叶修的面前……无须害怕，因为叶修喜欢他，会一直疼爱他。  
“啊啊……好舒服……啊……叶修……叶修……”黄少天伸出手，立即被叶修握紧，两人的掌心相触，彼此心里甜滋滋的。  
“你叫得真好听……”叶修吮了吮黄少天的耳垂，深埋在他体内的男根暂停抽动，温柔的请求：“再叫我一声‘叶修哥哥’好不好？”  
黄少天哪里抵挡得住他这般语气，脸红透了！  
叶修知道他不会拒绝，宠溺的任由他玩自己的手指以此来缓解害羞的情绪，片刻后果然如愿以偿的等到他开口。  
“叶修哥哥……”黄少天说完就羞得闭上眼睛，他不敢看叶修的表情，却偏偏忍不住好奇，于是不到三秒又悄悄咪咪的眨眼瞄了一下。  
该怎么形容叶修此刻的表情呢？黄少天想了想，找不到比“幸福”更合适的词汇。  
叶修此刻真特别满足，这种身心都愉悦至极的感觉只有黄少天能给他！稍事停顿后他将黄少天抱起，摆弄好新的姿势后迅速展开最后一轮猛攻。  
“啊啊啊……好深……啊啊……叶修……啊……嗯啊……”黄少天呻吟不断，生殖腔被肉棒整个贯穿。  
“少天……少天……啊……”叶修抱紧黄少天的细腰猛烈动作，骑乘的体位使得两人的结合更加深入，叶修爽得低喘，好喜欢在他最里面的销魂滋味。  
终于，在攀登高峰的一阵疯狂抽插后，叶修那能量储存已久的男根全面爆发，灼热的精液尽数射进了黄少天的深处……

事后，叶修拿柔软的毛巾帮他清理下体残留的痕迹，黄少天乖顺的张开腿。  
“你不看着我弄？”偶然抬头见他居然不知啥时候悠闲的耍起了手机，叶修哭笑不得——黄少天未免心也太大了吧！  
“这有什么好看的……”黄少天嘀咕，依旧没抬眼，要求倒是没忘记提，“好好弄，你答应要对我好一点的，不许使坏！”  
他不提还好，一说叶修偏想逗他，刚擦拭干净穴口又故意伸进一根手指拨弄起来。  
“嗯啊！”黄少天喘息，将手机扔到一边，气呼呼的控诉，“你坏死了，又偷偷耍诈！”  
叶修忍俊不禁，在黄少天继续叨叨他的“恶行”之前干脆用嘴堵住了他的嘴唇。  
黄少天这辈子，多半会被叶修大魔王吃得死死的了……

 

（END）


End file.
